Cafe Talk
by senshi moon
Summary: Droite cites Kaito to meet her at a cafe for important information on Heartland and Faker. Short Anxietyshipping one shot. For K.I.T.T Rider! I hope you like it!


**To be honest, I was pretty shocked when I saw that K.I.T.T. Rider, Anxietyshipping's most famous and frequent writer, had joined the Diamondshipping Marathon. But I was happy that she did! It showed courage, strength, and heartfeltness!... Okay, none of that made sense, but it was pretty cool that she would write diamondshipping. So in her honor, I'm writing an Anxietyshipping story!... More at the end, and I'll get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"You said you wanted to meet me?" Kaito asked as hovered over Droite. Droite looked up, her expression a mix of mild surprise and calmness. She was currently seated in a cafe on the outskirts of Heartland City and was waiting for someone. Obviously, she was waiting for Kaito, who had finally showed up. Actually, she had only waited for a few minutes.

Droite nodded. "Yes. I have something to tell you. Please sit down."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her. "I have things to do. I don't have time to waste on you."

"It's about Heartland," Droite immediately stated after his sentence.

Kaito remained passive. "Are you going to tell me something I know? Because if that's the case-"

"Trust me," Droite interrupted. "I wouldn't bother you with trival information."

Kaito kept staring at her, but he sat down nonetheless. "Fine. Talk."

"Heartland is planning to use your brother as a portal to another world."

Kaito raised his eyebrow. "Another world?" What was she talking about?

Droite, who currently held a cup of coffee in her hand, squezzed her cup. Kaito noticed but knew better to wait and ask her about it. "Yes. I'm not sure what he talked about with Faker but-"

"Faker is behind this?" Kaito asked with venom in his voice.

Droite nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid. He's way different than what he seems."

Kaito tched and glared to the side. He had many questions, many more questions, but he well knew that Droite did not know the answer to any of them. After a few minutes, he looked up at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

Droite blinked. "Actually, I'm quite surprised that you aren't questioning me as to how I know this."

"Just answer the question," Kaito bitterly said.

"Because I care for you..." Her answer.

"I don't need anyone, espicially a woman, caring for me." His reply.

Droite sighed in sadness. Kaito would most likely never warm up to her. Wait a minute. He believed what she told him... He believed her. In other words, he trusted her! He trusted her! It may not be enough for him to warm up to her, but it was still an important step.

"I know. But I still do. No matter what you say to me, I will always care for you," Droite stated with pride and confidence.

Kaito looked eerily at her and stood up. "If that's all you wanted to tell me, then I will leave now."

Droite nodded, looked at him in the eyes, and then looked straight ahead. "Go ahead. But I do have one more thing to tell you."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Why was she beating around the bush so much? "I'm waiting."

"Don't overuse your Photon Transformation too much. You will die-"

"I know the risks I'm taking!" Kaito rudely interrupted. "I'm willing to go to the depths of hell in order to ensure his wellness-"

"And it's for his sake that I'm telling you not to die," Droite also interrupted. "If you die before he gets well, then who will help him? You and I both know that Faker nor Heartland will help him out, so he will die anyway. But if you're still alive by taking care of yourself, not only will you be saving Haruto, but you'll also be helping him." After Droite finished her speeched, she drank some of her coffee.

Kaito remained passive as he turned around from her. "Is that all?"

Even though she knew Kaito couldn't see her, she nodded. "That would be all, Kaito."

With that, Kaito left the cafe. When Kaito was gone, Droite plopped her head in the table. _"I spoke back to him. But I also lied to him. He doesn't need to care for himself, for I will care for him. I will protect him! Just like he does with Haruto. He doesn't need to worry about anything because I will be there for him.'_

With her last thought, Droite sighed and got her cup of coffee. She paid for the bill and walked out of the cafe and into the blinding lights of Heartland City.

* * *

**Well...Well...Anxietyshippers, please don't kill me if this wasn't accurate! You guys are probably yelling at me right now because I got nothing right, so I apologize beforehand if that's the case... K.I.T.T. Rider, if you hate it, I'm sorry! It's my first time ever writing anxietyshipping, so you're free to hate me! I mean, if K.I.T.T. can write diamondshipping, then I can surely write anxietyshipping! My declaration! Not of independence though... Um, so yeah, that should be it... ~Ja ne!**


End file.
